


Collab

by Anonymous



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do the lesser known youtubers get up to?





	Collab

**PokeCraft 118 created the group [Collab]**

**PokeCraft 118 added [DesertWolf 27, Lottus Feather, supersniper 2404]**

**PokeCraft 118:** told you I’d do it

**DesertWolf 27 entered [Collab]**

**DesertWolf 27:** Why???

 **PokeCraft 118:** so I can annoy you online aswell.

**Lottus Feather entered [Collab]**

**Lottus Feather changed [PokeCraft 118] to [Asshole]**

**Asshole:** hey, what did I do

 **DesertWolf 27:** I’m fucking crying

 **Lottus Feather:** you’re welcome

 **Asshole:** if thats how you want to play it

**Asshole changed [Lottus Feather] to [Midget]**

**DesertWolf 27 changed [Asshole] to [MajorAsshole]**

**MajorAsshole:** seriously aj

 **DesertWolf 27:** Deal_With_it.jpg

**Supersniper 2404 entered [Collab]**

**MajorAsshole change [DesertWolf 27] to [Traitor]**

**Supersniper 2404:** And we’re all doomed.

**Supersniper 2404 left [Collab]**


End file.
